With the increasing use of standardized tests, particularly in primary and secondary education, it has become increasingly important to monitor the manner in which such tests are administered. For example, only persons who are properly registered to take an examination should be permitted to take the examination. The integrity of the examination is compromised if the examination can be taken by persons other than those that are properly registered. The examination should be administered and proctored properly to ensure that cheating does not take place. Additionally, test content should be secure from unauthorized access and alteration.